


[PODFIC] Matinee by Shrift

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acid trips, alien attacks, and popcorn where the sun don't shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Matinee by Shrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matinee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154876) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



> Many thanks to [redacted] for the lightning fast beta!

Length: 14:43  
Format: MP3  
File Size: 20MB

Download [here](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/%5BDSSS%202015%5D%20Matinee%20by%20Shrift.mp3) [right click/save as]

CREDITS: Popcorn sound effect courtesy of http://www.freesfx.co.uk.


End file.
